


友好相处原则

by Polka



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh不明白自己身上到底是哪一点激怒了Chuck，在一次通感中他才搞清楚为什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	友好相处原则

1.  
  
  
Raleigh不明白自己身上到底是哪一点激怒了Chuck。总之，这个傲慢的澳洲小子从一开始就对他相当不友好，这不友好随着每次碰面都在加剧，原本Chuck的父亲还试图缓和他俩之间的气氛——招呼Raleigh和他们同桌用餐，偶尔抛出些话题尝试让他俩交谈，但自从上一次这对父子单独出动执行任务，解决了一只企图接近日本岛的第四代怪兽之后，连Herc也开始躲着他了。  
Raleigh能感觉到他变得客气而冷淡，不再在用餐时给自己预留对面的座位，走路擦肩而过时也拽紧了Max，不让它去嗅自己的裤脚，哪怕它摆出一脸渴望熟悉新成员的神情。至于这到底是为什么，Raleigh完全搞不明白，也没有时间搞明白。  
回到基地后的日子过得飞快，Raleigh觉得自己像是回到了家里——有熟悉的长官和同事，有干净温暖的房间和床铺，有依旧不怎么好吃却分量十足而且热乎乎的食堂饭菜，还有他所喜欢的喧闹的格斗训练场，他能够以挥洒汗水来忘掉一切的地方。更重要的是，Gipsy Danger也在这里，她被修复得很好，焕然一新，像是从未遭受过那次损毁。  
一切都如此熟悉，就跟家一样，除了Yancy已经不在身边。但Raleigh接受了这个事实，并决定继续战斗下去，无论Stacker分配给他怎样的任务，需要付出多大的代价，他都会努力。  
  
而相当不巧的是，他所要保护的同伴，正是那个不怎么喜欢他的家伙。  
昨天他还和那家伙打了一架。因为Chuck从Stacker的办公室冲出来时正好撞上了他和Mako——作为一个新手Mako的确有失误，但这并非她的错，她最需要的是鼓励而非嘲弄。  
“看好你的小女朋友，”Chuck皱着眉头，往他脚下啐了口唾沫，没有看Mako的脸，“感谢她差点儿害死全基地的人。”  
当Raleigh反应过来时发现自己的拳头已经揍在Chuck的鼻梁上，那张不可一世的脸孔瞬间变得愕然，随即就又摆出不以为意的笑容。  
“来啊，”Chuck揉着鼻子再次逼近，“除了揍人你还会什么？砌墙？搬砖头？”  
这回Chuck轻易接住了他的拳头，并且用另一只手给了他一次有力的还击，铁一般的拳头狠砸在Raleigh的胃上，使他往后退了两步才站稳，感觉到一阵恶心，差点要将晚餐呕出来。  
“还有她，”Chuck得手后继续嗤笑着，“除了在训练场上耍耍棍子，还会做什么？我怎么能指望你们两个来保护核弹？”  
Raleigh又冲了上去，左手握拳挥向Chuck的脸颊，趁这家伙侧身躲避时伸脚绊住他的脚踝，将他勾倒在地，在他支着胳膊试图爬起来之前迅速用膝盖跪压住他胸口，把他固定在粗糙的水泥地面上，屈起指节开始用力揍他那张带着可恶表情的脸——一下，两下，三下，围观的人们已经在身边聚拢，Mako在他身后焦急地叫他住手，但Raleigh没有停下。坚硬的指关节打在鼻子、颧骨和嘴唇上，血从Chuck的鼻孔里溅出来，但这家伙却依旧笑着，眼神里有Raleigh读不懂的东西。这上风没能持续太久，Chuck躺在地上挨了几拳后就伸手揪住Raleigh的衣领将他拉向自己，突然用脑门狠狠地磕了下他的脑袋，随即一个翻身将他压倒在地。  
“我不需要你，”Chuck用手指掐住他的咽喉，恶狠狠地说，“还有她，只会拖后腿的家伙们。我和我老爹能搞定这件事情。”  
Raleigh看见薄T恤下对手饱满的手臂肌肉绷紧，Chuck的体重使他无法动弹，在他以为自己将遭受一次难以躲开的重击，只能瞪视着对方等待那一刻来临时，Chuck却突然避开了他的视线，将拳头收了回去。  
“你们在做什么？”  
他听见Herc严厉的质问。  
“放开他，Chuck。”  
这声音里透着焦急。  
扼住他喉咙的手撤开了，他赶忙大口呼吸。  
Chuck从他身上爬起来，掸了掸自己的裤子，没有回应Herc的质问，转身大步离开。Max想要挣脱绳套跟上自己年轻的主人，却被Herc拽住，只能发出声可怜的呜咽。  
“对不起。”Herc弯腰向Raleigh伸出手，将他扶了起来，Mako在一边小心而担忧地看着他。  
“我没事。”他向这两人点了点头，示意自己并没有受伤——恐怕伤得比较重的是Chuck，因为他低头检视时发现自己衣襟上还有刚才从那家伙鼻子里流出来的血。  
  
人们低语着四散开来，似乎有些遗憾没能看到基地的两个战士斗出真正的胜负。而Raleigh正准备回自己房间时，Stacker在他身后将他叫住。  
“我希望你能和Chuck相处得好些。”Stacker说。  
“我不知道我哪儿惹到他了，这话你应该对他说。”Raleigh回答。  
“他是个容易被看穿的小鬼，”Stacker耸了耸肩，“从小跟着他父亲在军队长大，一个受训的好战士，却压根不懂怎么和人相处，所以我跟他说是没用的。”  
“所以你是叫我忍住，随便他怎么嘲弄我和Mako？”  
“我知道你想要维护Mako，但不是通过揍自己的队友，”Stacker说，“或许你该和他多相处下，他只是比较难认同一个人，尤其是这个人抢去了他应得的关注。”  
“那小子就是个神经病，”Raleigh伸手搓了搓自己胸口已经干涸的血迹，“要我是你，可不会放心将这样的任务交给他。”  
“不，”Stacker表情严肃起来，“Chuck不是个好相处的人，但却是个出色的战士。这一点无可否认。”  
  
关上房间门之后，Raleigh脱掉带血的T恤，将它浸在水里。  
然后他对着镜子看了眼自己——肋骨下方有块淤青，一定是Chuck揍的，他伸手按了下，疼得倒吸了一口气。  
他有点想冲去这家伙的房间，问清楚他到底对自己哪一点不满，而Stacker的话又回响在他脑袋里。  
 _或许自己是抢去了Chuck应得的关注，尤其这关注是来自于Mako。_ Raleigh能察觉到这个日本女孩对自己的好感，当她用那双漂亮的黑色眼睛偷偷注视自己的时候。他猜Chuck是在嫉妒这个，否则没人会无缘无故地讨厌另一个人，并且像只刺猬一样不遗余力地去挑衅。  
在作出这个推论之后，Raleigh觉得所有的疑问就都解开了——一个笨拙的、不知道该如何去追求心上人的臭小子，只能亮出浑身的刺去吸引她的注意，还想要以这种愚蠢的方式吓跑情敌。  
 _一个十足的笨蛋。_  
Raleigh对着镜子笑了起来，决定听取Stacker的建议，不再和这家伙起正面冲突，因为这对他俩都毫无意义。或许他应该去找Chuck说明白——他不会和Mako发生什么，他只想要和怪兽战斗，为了Yancy，也是为了他自己。

 

2.  
  
Herc Hansen最近总是容易陷入走神状态。  
当然，并非是在执行任务的时候，在格斗训练场上他也还是个常胜将军，哪怕他在那一群小伙子中间已经不能再算年轻。  
有时候他牵着Max走在基地的走道上，总是注意不到面前的人，也不和人打招呼，只是拽紧Max不让它乱跑，同时低头盯着自己的脚，回想着上一次和儿子在Drift中自己所看到的画面。  
Chuck已经不再是他从废墟里抱出来的那个眼泪汪汪的小男孩了——他刚满21岁，是个出色的战士，除了有点儿任性，还有副被自己纵容出来的坏脾气。  
因为整个青少年时期都成长在军队里，Chuck并没有接触过太多外面的世界，对他来说，生活就是准点起床，将被子叠整齐，在十分钟内洗漱完毕，吃食堂的营养早餐，接着去训练和学习。他的意识和他的生活同样简单，就像个透明的玻璃匣子，哪怕不通过Drift，平时也从不交谈，大部分时间Herc还是能够将他轻易看透。  
Herc并不记得Chuck曾关注过任何女孩，部队和基地里也没有太多的同龄人能和他玩在一起，环境使然，再加上这小子本来就晚熟，Herc一直是这么认为的。  
  
Becket兄弟在电视屏幕里摘下头盔的样子，Raleigh穿着件脏兮兮的外套远远站在基地平台上的样子，还有他在训练场轻易将对手制服的画面，人群中的笑容，以及走道上的背影。  
Herc不明白Chuck的脑袋里为什么会浮现出这些，或许是对于自己的竞争者的本能关注，或许只是无意识的一瞥，但Herc清楚地记得Chuck对待自己喜欢的东西时的情形——当他还是个孩子的时候，Herc那时还没加入猎人计划，偶尔会申请部队年假带Chuck去悉尼市区玩——没有哪个孩子不喜欢游乐场，不喜欢玩具，不喜欢好吃的冰激凌。有一次他俩路过一家玩具店，Chuck放慢了脚步偷瞄橱窗里的东西，一套机甲模型，而当Herc注意到他认真的目光，停下脚步说要买给他时，这孩子却只是摇了摇头，装出一副不屑的神情。  
“我不要这个，”Chuck说，“我要自己的机甲，总有一天我会驾驶它们。”  
所以Herc Hansen最近总是容易陷入走神状态，他不知道自己是否应该感到担心，毕竟即使是个战斗上的天才，Chuck在感情上也几乎是一片空白，他也不能拽张凳子坐到Chuck面前问他嘿小子你是不是喜欢上什么人了快跟我讲讲——他们可从不是这样相处的父子。  
  
Chuck的脸肿了一整个星期，嘴唇上结了痂，眼睛下面有一大片紫色淤痕，每次跟Raleigh照面总是压低帽檐，一副气呼呼的样子。  
这家伙现在可真不怎么帅气，Raleigh想，他大概得更恨自己了。  
事实和他预计的有些偏差——Chuck像是放弃了与他的正面交锋，突然变得消极起来——擦肩而过时他会将脸扭到一边去装作没看见，开会时他像是听不到Raleigh的建议，不再像以往一样乱撂狠话，甚至也不再发表自己的看法，只是站在他老爹身后，偶尔像是感到疼痛般摸一下自己依旧肿着的脸。哪怕体能训练时Chuck也出现得晚了许多，错开了Raleigh的训练时间，但偶尔深夜里经过格斗场时，Raleigh还能听见里面传出熟悉的打斗声。  
  
Raleigh觉得自己有必要找Herc聊聊，关于他宝贝儿子的反常表现。  
他已经决定要协助这对父子完成整个基地孤注一掷的计划，所以他希望他和Chuck能尽快结束这种敌对状态。互相看不顺眼对他俩都没什么好处。  
“我知道Chuck不怎么喜欢我。”当他走到Herc身边说出这句话时，Herc略微诧异地抬头看他。  
“我也曾像他那样，是个不知天高地厚的毛头小子，总以为世界应该以自己为中心。”  
他知道自己说得有点直接，但Herc是个通情达理的人。  
“直到我失去了Yancy。”他稍稍停顿了下，压制住脑袋里浮出的画面，“现在我回来了，因为我知道还有更重要的事情可以做，Chuck也一样，还有你，我们会去炸了那该死的虫洞，把怪兽轰回自己的空间去。”  
“我们会一起做这件事情，我不希望我的存在影响到Chuck的判断。所以请原谅我的直白，但你得和你儿子谈谈，没有人针对他，没有人要抢他的东西，我们在同一条战壕里，应该不是对手而是兄弟。”  
年长的男人无奈地看着他，双手交握在膝前，似乎想要说什么，却没能说出口，最后只是点了点头。  
“我知道。我会想办法劝劝Chuck。”Herc说。  
  
Raleigh不知道Herc跟他的儿子是怎么提这件事的，但似乎起了点效果，至少Chuck没再刻意躲着他，周末的下午他们甚至还在训练场进行了次格斗，在Stacker的要求下。  
“我们是一个团队，”Stacker将手抄在背后对集合在控制室的大家说，“今天你们轮换对手，我要你们熟悉每个人的战斗方式，这样才能更好地配合。”  
Chuck被分配作为Raleigh的对手，他不知道这是故意的还是怎样。当他站在格斗场中央面对着Chuck时，注意到这小子依旧顶着个青眼圈，只能忍住笑意。  
格斗的结果是平手，Chuck甚至还稍稍占了上风。Raleigh想起Stacker对他的评价，第一次感到赞同——Chuck的确是个天生的战士，血管里流着野兽的血，敏捷、大胆、出其不意，只可惜有副坏脾气。但没人是完美的，Raleigh想，这家伙才刚满21岁，等完成这次终极任务之后，他应该去读个书，谈场恋爱，交些Max以外的朋友，他会成长，会遭受挫折，也会学着克制自己。  
离开训练场时Raleigh加急了脚步，追上Chuck。  
“对不起。”他向Chuck伸出手说。  
一个妥协的、友好的姿态，代表之前发生的事情一笔勾销。  
Chuck转身打量他，湛蓝色的眼睛里带着迟疑，像是不明白他伸手的目的。  
过了片刻，就在Raleigh正打算要将手撤回去的时候，Chuck才朝他点了点头，伸出了自己的手。  
“刚才应该是我赢。”Chuck回握住他的手，象征性地摇了两下便赶忙松开，然后又补充了一句。  
Raleigh又差点笑起来。  
他想他开始有些喜欢这个执拗的臭小子了，或许他可以暗中帮他试探下——在Mako面前不经意地提起他，或者用些其他的方式，这家伙值得一个好女孩，而不是每天跟只斗牛犬腻在一起。  
Max颠着脚步跑来时抬头瞪了Raleigh一眼，Raleigh朝它和它的主人露出克制的微笑。  
Chuck立刻挪开视线，低头叫了声Max的名字，让它跟上自己，转身迅速离去。

3.  
  
与温暖的悉尼相反，香港的十二月是寒冷的，基地甲板上海风潮湿刺骨，天空也总是堆着厚厚的积雨云。不过无论是在地球的哪一半，无论外面是冷是热，Chuck都不关心，他更关心的是自己在格斗训练场上的战绩、模拟战斗的速度，机甲的维护情况以及怪兽的最新动向。  
他将自己的生活安排得满满当当——5点半起床，6点赶到训练场，12点用餐，1点到模拟操作室报到，晚上的空闲时间他还会给自己加两个小时的体能训练，他要确保自己是最优秀的，时刻准备好出击——他也的确是最优秀的，歼敌纪录的保持者，战场上的常胜将军。  
所以Chuck不明白自己最近到底在烦恼什么。  
事实上，自从Raleigh被召回基地之后，Chuck就觉得自己变得有些奇怪，他从未想过自己会和这个人成为战友——曾经的明星兄弟，抢走了Gipsy Danger驾驶资格的人，他只在电视新闻和学院课程分享里看到过的当年的战斗英雄，因为不听从命令而害得机甲受损，也让自己哥哥丢了性命的Raleigh Becket。  
原本Chuck以为他会见到一个像从前电视屏幕里那样盛气凌人、自信满满的男人，一个传说中的战士，大概是最有力的竞争者。结果他看到的却是个穿着脏兮兮的夹克，头发乱糟糟，胡茬也没剃干净的家伙，背着个破帆布包出现在他面前，看起来毫无威胁力。然后他才知道，这个当初的英雄在退役之后跑去做了建筑工人，每天都在抹水泥、焊铁、搬砖头。当他们找到他的时候，他正在修那堵毫无意义的垃圾围墙。  
他不知道自己为何失望，又为何对Raleigh感到生气——这根本不关他的事，无论Stacker找来谁做他们的后援，他都有信心独立完成这项计划，这个脏兮兮的过了气的男人不会对他带来丝毫影响，可他就是生气，气得要命。  
当这家伙选中了Mako作为副驾驶时，Chuck知道他俩会是对不错的搭档，也并不会跟自己口口声声挑衅的一样拖他和老爹的后腿，但他依旧、甚至更加生气了。  
然后？然后Raleigh和Mako首次试驾的失败并没有让Chuck好受些——为了维护Mako，Raleigh还和他干了一架，在所有人的面前将他压在地上，打破了他的鼻梁和嘴唇。他从没看到过Raleigh如此认真的神情，仿佛那时候他所维护的不仅仅是Mako，还有他死去的兄弟和被羞辱的自己。  
Chuck知道自己表现得比任何一次都要蛮不讲理，一顿拳头是他应得的，因为他压根控制不住自己。当Raleigh扶着Mako走出驾驶舱时，当他将她护在身后，向自己挥出拳头时，Chuck都感觉糟糕透了，即使是训练成绩输给了别人，或是在战斗中犯下失误，他都从没这么沮丧过。  
  
“Raleigh昨天来找过我，”那天晚餐时候，坐在他对面，正在舀着一勺土豆泥的Herc突然开口对他说，“你应该学着控制下自己。”  
说完Herc盯着他，令他觉得浑身不自在，他们很少这样交谈。  
Chuck不知道该怎么回答，一切都乱糟糟的。  
“不关你的事，老头子。”最后他挤出了一句话，朝Max吹了个口哨，叫它跟上，接着他在训练室打了一个晚上的沙包，直到精疲力尽。  
  
之后Raleigh的主动和解并没有让Chuck觉得好受些，因为无论是训练或是用餐时间，Raleigh都爱把Mako叫着一起，晚上吃完饭后Chuck会带着Max在基地里散一圈步，偶尔Raleigh让他带上自己。“我想多了解下基地。”Raleigh是这么对他说的。而他换掉在训练场汗湿了的衣服，擦干净头发走到约定的地点时，却总是看到Mako站在Raleigh身边，笑得小心翼翼。  
年轻人总是有很多烦恼，对于Chuck Hansen来说，他的烦恼从没有像最近这么多过。  
  
  
根据Hermann的预测，怪兽的袭击频率和规模都会加大，这既是个挑战，也是个机会，是整个基地都在等待的时机。  
其间他们又迎战了一只怪兽，虽然同是第四代，却有着他们从未见过的杀伤力。当那只怪兽张嘴喷射出液体时，Chuck和Herc正直面着它，根本来不及躲闪，然后他们才发现那黏液是腐蚀性的。  
人们手忙脚乱地把腿部被灼伤的Herc扶出操作舱，Raleigh远远就瞥见跟在老爹身后的Chuck一脸担忧和自责的神情，但他很快就调整好了面部肌肉，换上了一张毫无表情的脸。他的手臂也受了伤，Raleigh能看到破损的盔甲下面那片被血浸红的织物，但当医疗人员赶到时，这家伙只是摇了摇头。  
“先管好我那拖后腿的老爹。”他板着脸说。  
  
“我请求撤回Mako的辞职。”当天晚上Raleigh就敲开了Stacker办公室的门，“Herc暂时无法作战，如果你还想保住Striker Eureka的实力，下一次遇袭就派我和Mako去。”  
Stacker坐在办公桌前，抬头瞥了他一眼。  
“不行。”他说，“她还不行。”

 

4.  
  
Max抬头低吠了一声，企图吸引主人的注意力。  
Chuck俯身将它抱起来搁在膝盖上，从桌上抓了张餐巾帮它擦了擦口水。  
Herc伤得不轻，大概得在床上躺一个星期才能下地，如果这期间再出现怪兽，Chuck不知道自己该怎么办——自从成为Ranger之后他就一直和老爹搭档，哪怕时常抱怨，也从未想过如果只有自己一个人会如何。  
下午在模拟训练室他偷偷尝试了一次，试图一个人控制Striker Eureka，随即就发现右边位置空着时他的表现糟糕透了，走起路来整个机甲重心都是歪的。  
Max伸出热乎乎的舌头舔他的手掌，他觉得有点痒，心情终于好了些，直到Raleigh和Mako端着餐盘坐在他身边。  
“一个人吃饭？”  
明知故问。老头子不在，当然只剩他一个人。  
Max立刻扭头盯着Mako讨好地汪了一声，想要往她腿上蹭，Mako见状便伸手揉了揉它的脑袋，对着Chuck露出微笑。Chuck搂紧了Max，一时不知道该如何回应，紧接着就发现Raleigh在一边饶有兴趣地盯着他，也朝着他笑起来。莫名其妙，他低头瞪了眼蠢蠢欲动的Max，觉得自己两只耳朵发烫。  
“你父亲恢复得怎样？”Raleigh不顾他冷淡的表现，继续开口问他。  
“还死不了。”他回答完，将又往Mako凑过去的Max使劲拽回自己身边。  
  
  
袭击警报响起的时候Raleigh正仰面躺在房间床上，翻着一沓旧照片。  
Chuck让他想起许多年前的自己和Yancy，同样横冲直撞，不善表达，当Mako伸手去摸Chuck怀里的Max时，Raleigh注意到这家伙几乎涨红了脸。考虑到他的成长环境和糟糕的表现，Raleigh猜他大概都没有和任何人约会过。一头骄傲的幼狮，在感情上却稚嫩得一无所知。  
至于基地的其他人，比如那对金发俄罗斯夫妻，还有那三个长得一模一样的中国小子，Raleigh也挺喜欢。Stacker手下有一群好战士，这让他对这次计划抱有信心。  
然后他想到了自己副驾驶的人选，就又皱起眉来——除了Mako以外，他想不出更合适的搭档，但Stacker坚定地拒绝了他的请求，他也不可能独自驾驶Gipsy Danger，尽管他曾经做到过一次。  
  
听到袭击警报时Raleigh立刻从床上跳起来，将照片收好放回抽屉里，穿上外套，走出房间，往指挥室赶去。  
Tendo和Stacker已经站在大屏幕前，其他人也陆续出现。  
“一处信号源，第四代，正在接近香港，大概一个小时内就会抵达。”  
Tendo说明完遇袭情况后，Stacker往前走了一步，将手背在身后，神情严肃地扫视了一圈所有人——Herc拄着拐杖，因为吃力赶来而喘着气，Mako则认真盯着他，黑色眼睛像燧石般闪亮。  
“Raleigh，Chuck，”Stacker叫出了另外两个人的名字，“这次由你们驾驶Gipsy Danger出击。”  
  
Raleigh惊讶地望向Stacker，Chuck也同样，这是个出乎所有人意料的决定。  
先作出回应的是Chuck。  
“不，不行，”他大声拒绝，“我不会和这家伙搭档。”  
Stacker没有说话，只是看着他。  
“我们之间根本不可能进行通感。”Chuck拧着眉，“我也绝不会让一个陌生人进入我的脑袋。”  
“Chuck，这不是请求，是命令。”听完他的理由之后，Stacker抬腕看了眼手表，“给你们三分钟时间到驱动器装配室集合，从现在开始。”  
Raleigh看了眼自己的新搭档，而Chuck死死咬住了下唇。  
  
  
穿戴操作服时Raleigh想说些什么，比如“合作愉快”这样的废话，然后他放弃了，一旦Drift系统启动，它会把你硬生生地抛进另一个人的脑袋里，也会让你彻底敞开自己，无论你愿不愿意。  
Raleigh对此并不介意——他的经历所有人都清楚，他不是个有什么需要隐藏的秘密的人。至于能和Chuck达到怎样的同步率，他倒是不太乐观，不过Stacker想试试总有他的道理，或许结果会超出他们的预期。在Mako失去资格，Herc受伤的情况下，这也不失为一种应急措施。  
“听着，”在戴上头盔前，Raleigh还是叫住了Chuck，“我知道你对我有些意见，希望这不会影响到我们同步。别搞乱自己的思维，我们得完成这次任务。”  
“我知道，不用你说。”Chuck低声回答，声音听起来有些焦虑。

 

5.  
  
Raleigh先从操作舱里走出来，Chuck跟在他身后，一言不发。  
刚迈进指挥室，四周就响起了掌声。  
Tendo微笑着第一个跑过来和他们击掌庆祝胜利，而当他走到Chuck面前时，Chuck没伸出手，只是板起脸孔，以一副防御的姿态倚在门边，玩着自己胸口的狗牌。  
“棒极了！”Tendo的语气带着惊讶和赞叹，“你们只用了十五分钟，真是不可思议。”  
  
一切是顺利得很，从启动Drift到消灭怪兽，他们配合得果断而迅速，毫无破绽——在飘着绵绵细雨的海面上他们先给对手来了一个漂亮的过肩摔，接着是一次虚晃诱敌，左臂钳制住怪兽时，右手已经启动好等离子加农炮，四次炮击便打断了怪兽的胳膊。  
他们听见它愤怒地低吼了一声，缓慢沉入了灰蓝色的浑浊海底，却并没有急于收回武器，而是警惕地站定在海中，扫视逐渐平静下来的海面，两分钟后，他们和Tendo同时观察到了那道迅速升起的阴影，并在它扑上来之前就将枪口再次对准了它——这回他们轰掉了它的半个脑袋，确保它真正地、最后一次沉回海里去。  
  
整个过程漂亮极了，没有累赘的动作，没有丝毫犹豫，有那么一瞬间Chuck甚至让Raleigh回想起了Yancy——不是连接中断时那恐惧与痛苦的时刻，而是他们奋力搏斗到最后一刻终于成功绞死山岚时的情形，他们知道彼此应该如何配合，下一秒该做什么，就像这次一样，Raleigh能感觉到那种久违的默契，仿佛他和Chuck就是Gipsy Danger的左脑与右脑，所有的行动来自于直觉，无需外力协调，他俩生来就是一体。  
和Mako连接时Raleigh也没有这样的感觉，他几乎是带着喜悦和满足感完成了这场战斗，甚至还意犹未尽——一个好搭档对他的意义胜过一切，没有人能填补Yancy的空缺，但Chuck让他暂时忘掉了那次遭遇。  
但对于Chuck，Raleigh知道，除了胜利的短暂喜悦之外，这次共驾对他来说更多的是尴尬，他不知道这家伙是怎样控制住不去抵抗Drift的作用并努力保持着同步率，毫无遮掩地让他进入自己的思维——这一定非常不容易，因为这小子喜欢的绝不是Mako，而是Raleigh自己。  
  
Drift倒计时启动时Raleigh朝Chuck点了点头，而对方依旧没有理睬他，只是低头检查着操作服。然后神经元连线完成，记忆的洪流瞬间奔涌而出淹没了他们。  
Raleigh看见幸福的三口之家，看见无忧无虑的男孩被父亲背在背上逛游乐场，看见怪兽入侵的那一天，看见哭喊着质问父亲母亲在哪里的少年，接着是部队和学院里一成不变的日子，再接着是复仇，怪兽一只接着一只出现又倒下，一切就和Raleigh预计的一样，除了最后的部分。当他在Chuck的记忆中看到自己时，他能感觉到对方因为紧张而加速的心跳，他以为Chuck会因此而失准，但这家伙很快就控制住了自己。  
于是Raleigh看到了更多——他自己在屏幕上，他自己在格斗场上，他自己在人群里，没有遮羞反应发生，什么都没有，Chuck就像个敞开的匣子般任他观看着，他能体会到那些稚嫩得引人发笑的情感，它们在那一刻同样在Raleigh自己的胸腔中汹涌。  
想起他对Chuck做过的事情——那些愚蠢的撮合和不明就里的接近，他觉得自己就是个十足的笨蛋，比起这小子也好不到哪里去。  
  
任务完成得相当顺利，但Drift结束之后Chuck就没有再搭理过任何人，Stacker召集他们开了个短会，Chuck压根没出现。  
“他在模拟室，”Herc代自己的儿子说明了缺席原因，“他说他对讨论不出结果的事情不感兴趣。”  
Herc看起来对他这个不受控制的野小子感到相当无奈。但Raleigh想，只有他一个人知道Chuck在指挥室里异常的沉默和缺席会议的原因——哪怕在Drift中控制得再好，这家伙此刻也肯定懊恼得要命。  
但想到Chuck气急败坏的样子，Raleigh又忍不住想笑，然后他又回忆起自己带着Mako出现在Chuck面前时对方那几乎要喷出火来的眼神，在推开会议室门往外走的时候终于没忍住笑出声来。  
Mako正走在他身边，莫名其妙地看了他一眼。  
Raleigh朝她耸了耸肩，觉得自己也跟Chuck一样笨得没救了。  
  
  
那天晚上Max一直饿着肚子，因为它年轻的主人自己也没去吃晚餐。  
它看着他枕着手臂躺在床上，没有像以往一样将它搂在怀里，给它讲自己又干掉了一头可怕怪兽的故事，也没有昂首挺胸地带它出去基地里遛圈炫耀胜利——他只是躺在那儿，皱着眉头，死死盯着天花板，仿佛那上面有什么可恶至极的东西。

6.  
  
Chuck套上夹克，打开门前在镜子里瞄了眼自己——紧绷着脸，黑着眼圈，不听话的头发一根根翘在脑袋上，充分表达了他的糟糕心情。  
他给了自己一个下午加一个晚上的独处时间，现在已经是第二天早晨，他必须忘掉昨天发生的事。  
  
那种情形下他可没多少选择，不是吗？将军的命令，基地的安危，怪兽的袭击，比起来他脑袋里的那点儿破事压根不值得一提——他是个战士，应该全力以赴取去获胜，才不会因为对队友的一丁点多余关注就扰乱了局面。  
 _没关系，_ 他对自己说，去他妈的Raleigh Becket，他不能让这件事影响到他和整个计划，哪怕这次他真的丢脸丢大了，他觉得自己就像被扒光了扔在人群里，像Newton办公室的那些用于研究的怪兽肢体一样，任他所在乎的人将他的心思看得一干二净。  
推开门时Chuck迅速扫了眼走道，才迈出脚。  
平静状况勉强持续到了中午，当他从训练场走出来，带着Max走进电梯准备下楼去餐厅时，有人乘电梯关门前侧身挤了进来，看清里面的人是他，似乎有些惊讶，随即就朝他点了点头——自然得就像从没和他进行过Drift一样。  
那张脸上甚至还挂着笑容，Chuck干脆低下脑袋，保持沉默。  
“Chuck，”抵达楼层前Raleigh叫了他一声，“等你有时间我想和你谈谈。”  
“谈什么？”他不确定自己的声音是否透露了紧张。  
无非是一次拒绝，他想，告诉他他们应该并肩作战，叫自己别这样，而这件事最古怪的地方就是——他甚至还没跟Raleigh说过什么，连他意识到自己大概有点喜欢这家伙也只是不久以前的事。而且他压根不知道自己究竟喜欢Raleigh的哪一点——漂亮的作战成绩？驾驶机甲时的样子？金头发和蓝眼睛？  
电梯门打开时，Mako已经等在那里，抱着一叠文档。  
Chuck在心里嘲笑自己。哪怕Drift中没有感觉到，他也应该清楚这个，任何期待都是愚蠢的。  
“那么晚餐后我找你。”Raleigh说。  
“唔。”他应了一声，示意自己听到了。  
  
  
“想笑我就笑啊。”  
甲板上橘色灯光黯淡，飘着雨的晚上很冷，Chuck将手抄进夹克口袋里，一见到Raleigh走出来就气势汹汹地扔出了这句话，像是要在开战前为自己抢占好优势，即使这优势显得如此不堪一击。  
Raleigh打量着他。  
“你现在可以笑我，但是笑完你就当什么都没看到。”他接着说，“下周我家老头子就能出战了，计划很快就会完成，你不用担心我会干扰到你。”  
“我自己的事绝不会影响到任务，我保证。”感觉到对方的沉默，他又补充，他只想这件事快点过去。  
他从没跟Raleigh说过这么多话，以现在这样的姿态，开局的气势已经全面溃败，他觉得自己几乎是在央求他了，但等他说完之后Raleigh也只是盯着他，接着耸了耸肩。  
Chuck搞不明白这家伙到底是什么意思。  
Raleigh往前迈了一步，凑到他面前朝他伸出手，安抚般地揉了下他的脑袋，就像他平时常对Max做的一样。他能感觉到那只手掌暖烘烘的，自从十岁之后就没人这样对待他了，连Herc也不行。  
“操。”他往后仰了一下，涨红了脸，骂出声来。  
“昨天的同步率，”Raleigh直视着他，将悬空的手收回去，“还有整场战斗，都棒极了。我们会是很好的搭档。我跟Stacker聊过了，在Herc恢复之前我想和你继续配合训练，如果你愿意的话。”  
Chuck站在那儿，看着对方坦诚而友好的表情，回想着自己刚才的那些话，觉得人生中从未有过如此丢脸的时刻。  
Raleigh根本没想跟他谈这个。只有他自己像个蠢货般急于撇清。  
  
第二天他们在格斗训练场上碰了面。Chuck先连着输了两场，直到最后才勉强掰回一局，当他好不容易喘着气把Raleigh压制在地上时，他得非挺大的力气阻止自己盯着对方的脸看，想些不该想的事情。  
中午他回去换了件T恤，走进餐厅的时候发现Raleigh已经帮他拿好了午餐，远远地招手叫他。  
他不情不愿地在Raleigh对面的位置上坐下，第一眼就看见了餐盘里的土豆泥。他老爹喜欢这个，他可半点儿都不喜欢，但Raleigh用那双蓝眼睛盯着他，他只能举起勺子。  
Chuck感到苦恼。他宁可被狠狠嘲笑一通，也好过面对这样令他不知所措的善意。  
  
  
如果要问大家最近基地里有什么变化，那就是Chuck Hansen看起来不怎么开心。  
Raleigh Becket是他不开心的原因这一点也显而易见，哪怕他俩每天一起训练，一起开会，一起用餐，几乎无时无刻不待在一起。  
“你家小子赢习惯了，该被人挫挫傲气才知道什么是团队合作。”Stacker对这个结果颇为满意，“Striker  Eureka已经修复好，Hermann预测下周会有场袭击，规模不会太大，还不到投弹的时候。你等养好伤再上场，Raleigh和Chuck配合得不错，你不用着急。”  
Herc拄着拐杖点了点头，觉得自己更着急了。

 

| 

7.  
  
  
就像所有青春期过长的男孩一样，Chuck的房间里乱糟糟的，袜子脱在床脚，枕边堆着杂志，墙上贴满机甲海报，脏衣服都挂在门后或椅背上还没来得及清洗，桌上还有拉开的饮料罐，墙角摆着Max的食盆。Raleigh环视了一圈，发现连个能坐下的干净地方都找不到。  
  
他的新搭档依旧板着脸，额头又多了块淤青——上午在训练时为了避开他的拳头而磕在墙上撞的，还流了点血，落败后Chuck坚持要求重来一场，虽然已经过了午餐时间。然后Raleigh脸上就挨了一拳，打在眼窝下方，痛得要命。  
Raleigh摸了下自己的脸颊，知道手下那块皮肤一定也已经发紫。要不是他俩进行过通感，看着Chuck瞪他的样子，他一定会以为Chuck对自己恨之入骨。  
以前他和Yancy倒也经常暗暗较劲，但比起Chuck？他可从没见过这么争强好胜的人。  
  
“Gipsy Danger的资料，”Raleigh将手上的东西递出去，“你应该看看。”  
“不用了。”Chuck弯腰在地上找着什么，漫不经心地回答，“Striker Eureka修好了，你不知道吗？下次警报我要用回它。”  
Raleigh只能把资料放在桌上。  
然后Chuck直起身来，似乎终于找到了他要的东西——Max脏兮兮的玩具球，滚在床底下，大概藏在某双鞋后面。  
Max开心地吠了一声。  
Chuck将球抛给它，它立刻冲上去咬住，滚在地上玩起来。  
“你还有什么事？”Chuck皱着眉问。  
Raleigh干脆走过去，抬手摸他额头的淤痕。  
现在Chuck的表情看起来才比较不像个混球了。  
“你真该学学怎么和人相处。”Raleigh叹了口气。  
Chuck动了动嘴唇，像是打算要说些什么来掰回已经落后的局面，Raleigh抢在他开口之前凑近吻了他一下，然后看他的脸。  
这办法果然有用，Raleigh想，因为Chuck几乎是惊跳着往后躲开，那些惹人厌的神情统统从他脸上消失了，取而代之的只有错愕。Raleigh能看到他耳朵的红色向脸颊迅速蔓延的过程。  
“你刚才想说什么？”Raleigh问。  
Chuck什么都答不上来。  
  
似乎察觉到主人的窘境，Max丢下玩具球跑了过来，停在Raleigh脚下，抬头茫然地看着两个人。  
Raleigh突然想起来，这大概是Chuck的初吻也说不定。于是他又往前走了一步，伸手将Chuck往自己身边拽，又重新吻住他。跟之前戏谑的方式不同，这回才是扎扎实实的接吻，等Chuck终于憋不住气张开嘴时Raleigh顺势将自己的舌头滑进去，将对方里里外外尝了个遍，不管他表现得多么僵硬，都忘了要挣扎。  
然后Raleigh放开Chuck，拍了拍他肩膀。  
“没必要出动Striker Eureka，Gipsy Danger的资料就在你桌上，记得看。”  
他走出去的时候Chuck还愣在那儿，伸手擦着自己嘴角。Raleigh猜他下一秒大概就要发飙了，于是赶紧关上门。  
  
  
那天晚上Raleigh自己都没睡好。  
他先是想着这个贸然的吻，然后突然记起了Naomi，想起自己并不怎么美好的初恋，接着又想起离开PPDC之后的日子，那些彻夜失眠，在工地旁的小酒吧喝难喝的啤酒，过得毫无意义的灰色时间，想起Yancy，想起在通感中看到的Mako和Chuck的记忆。  
他很高兴自己回来了，并且肩负着一个任务，也很高兴遇到一个能有如此同步率的搭档，在这之前他从没想过还能让任何人进入自己的脑袋，看到他和Yancy的共同回忆——现在他终于对此感到坦然，因为每个人都有自己的遭遇。  
而且他和Chuck真的配合得非常不错。  
有他们俩在，Gipsy Danger才像是重新活了过来。  
  
凌晨三点的时候Raleigh还没睡着，干脆爬起来穿好衣服，想出去外面透口气。  
走道里非常安静，没有怪兽袭击的夜晚所有人都在沉睡。  
当他推开通向甲板的门时就发现Chuck站在那儿，手里抓着Max的玩具球，没理会蹲在他脚边等着他的小家伙，只是望着黑漆漆的海面。  
Raleigh走过去，将手搭在Chuck的肩上。  
Chuck扭头看了他一眼，迟疑了一会儿，转过身来伸手环住他的后颈，笨拙地压住他的嘴唇。  
不知道这家伙已经在外面待了多久，Raleigh想，连舌头都是冷的。  
Max盯着他们，直到Chuck把手里的球胡乱抛了出去，它才颠着脚步跑开。

   
  
---  
  
 

| 

 

8.  
  
Herc是最先察觉事情有些不对的人，在所有人都以为Chuck和Raleigh作为拍档兼竞争对手的关系愈发恶劣的时候。  
  
通感久了之后你总是明白对方在想什么，知道他下一步会如何，哪怕已经没有经由系统连接在一起。就像惯性，何况那人是他再简单不过的儿子。Herc几乎能想象出Chuck和Raleigh相处的情形——Chuck可不会对任何人客客气气。  
受伤后Herc的大部分时间是待在指挥室，几乎没再跟Chuck说过话，偶尔在走道上碰到他时，只能看见他的脸上总是带着伤。  
Herc清楚这小子的方式，用加倍的强硬武装自己就以为能够解决所有问题。  
所以他想即使不能和Chuck直接沟通，他也应该去找Raleigh谈谈——上一次他没能告诉他，现在他也不知道对方是否明白了Chuck的那点心思。第一次通感总是混乱的，会错过很多事情。  
而在将自己的计划付诸行动之前，Herc就发现这件事已经发展得超出了他想象。  
那天他拄着拐杖去了餐厅——为了照顾他的伤势，基地每天的配餐都是送到他房间。  
当他单手托着托盘找到Chuck的身影，发现自己儿子正坐在Raleigh对面，手里还舀着一勺他并不怎么喜欢的土豆泥。  
注意到Raleigh朝自己身后点头，Chuck顺着Raleigh的视线回头看，随即短暂地愣住，似乎完全没准备会看见自己老爹出现在这里。  
他挪了挪屁股给Herc腾出个位置，继续低头吃饭。过了片刻他起身想去拿配菜，Raleigh把自己面前的那盘递给了他，于是他又坐了下来，老实吃起了他同样不怎么喜欢的蔬菜沙拉。  
Herc说不上来到底哪里不对劲，但他从没见过Chuck这副样子。  
他甚至不知道自己该庆幸还是担心。  
  
第二天开完晨会Herc去了趟格斗训练场，站在人群中间看了Chuck和Raleigh的训练——Chuck比起来还是差了一截，尤其是在预判对手的出击上，但Herc能看到他这些天的进步，也没有出现自己所担忧的打得不肯松手的混乱局面。  
一切看起来都挺好，Herc觉得。  
一场胜负已分的格斗之后，他转身准备离开，随即就注意到Chuck和Raleigh也同时消失了。  
  
  
当Herc忧心忡忡地推开通向无人使用的后楼梯道的铁门，就听见楼下传来含混的咒骂与粗重的鼻息声。要不是其中夹杂了些濡湿的声音，他大概会分不清他们是在打架还是在接吻。  
他没再走下去，只是往后退，把门重新带上，然后开始考虑是否应该往Chuck房门下塞个安全套——他想他没法再控制这小子了，也没有必要。他自己21岁的时候已经在和第三个女友交往，而Chuck直到现在才遇上一个勉强能和他相处的人。  
如果当初他选择退役，在悉尼找份工作，送Chuck去读公立学校，然后上大学，或许事情对Chuck来说会完全不一样，或许他会像所有21岁的混小子，休学，泡妞，玩音乐，干自己想干的事。  
Herc也不知道自己当初的决定是否正确，这个世界上压根就没有所谓正确的决定。事实上他挺为现在的Chuck骄傲，唯一的遗憾就是除了训练和作战这家伙似乎完全不明白也不关心其他事情。如果可能，他也希望Chuck能有更“正常”的生活，就像所有21岁的开开心心的混小子。  
可惜不是Mako，晚上躺在床上时Herc又想，如果是个女孩的话会更好。  
  
  
与Herc的烦恼不同，Chuck觉得最近他快不认识他自己了。  
他并不习惯和另一个人如此亲密——一个所有人都喜欢的家伙，比他更强，比他更敏捷，比他沉得住气，还比他讨人喜欢得多。  
但这家伙总是能让他想发火。  
不止一次训练Raleigh在裁判报出比分时朝他笑，露出一副你永远也赢不过我的表情。每次模拟战斗结束之后，Raleigh也总是能掰着指头数出他不痛不痒的疏忽和漏洞。  
对此Chuck的报复方式就是在休息的间隙将Raleigh拉去楼梯道里，狠狠吻他，比在格斗场上汗津津地扭打在一起时还要用力，以舌头和双臂跟他继续较劲。而那时候Raleigh则会圈住他的腰，任他像只饿兽般啃咬自己，直到彼此松手之后才和他并肩靠在墙上喘息。有时他们不得不多消失一阵子，因为两个人的嘴唇都还是肿的，他们没法以那副模样走出去。  
只可惜他们是在楼梯上，外面还有人拿着登记簿准备记录他们下一场训练的比分，所以除了接吻没有其他，而且总有人在快有反应之前就放开另外一个。  
先退开的总是Chuck。  
他不知道自己这股控制不住的性冲动来自何处，总之令他丢脸又渴望，糟糕透了。对于现在这个自己Chuck几乎有点自暴自弃。

9.  
  
尖锐的警报声在寂静深夜里突然响起，人们从睡梦中惊醒，整个基地陆陆续续亮起灯。  
“Cherno Alpha留守，Crimson Typhoon和Gipsy Danger联合出击。”Starker站在指挥台前看着屏幕上的光点下令。  
Raleigh望向Chuck，Chuck朝他点头。  
  
冬夜的海面异常平静，一丝风都没有，当他们降落在海岸线外，只能看见远处岛屿影影绰绰的光。  
Gipsy Danger和Crimson Typhoon分开些距离，各自守住一侧。  
“它很快，大概还有三分钟就会到达。”Tendo在连线的另一边说。  
“明白。”Chuck与Raleigh回答，同时握紧拳，警惕地借着探照灯光扫视前方海面。  
  
先是非常细微的水纹。潜伏于海面下的怪兽突然放缓了速度，似乎是在观察对手，即使如此也无人能在夜色中看清它漆黑而巨大的身躯。  
“Gipsy Danger，正对着你们，四十米远，它停下来了。”Tendo说。  
等离子加农炮正在蓄能，但他们看不到它，所以无法射击。  
“我们往前走，”Chuck说，“Crimson Typhoon可以赶过来，我们围住它。”  
Raleigh跟着抬起脚，开始向那东西靠近。  
“等等，Crimson Typhoon，它往你们的方向游去了。”Tendo打断了他们。  
“我们看到它了。”是三胞胎的声音。  
“奇怪，它只是围着我们转，速度很快。”  
从他们所在的距离Raleigh和Chuck无法看清Crimson Typhoon身边的动静，但随即就听见一声火炮发射的巨响，伴随着四溅的水声。  
“Crimson Typhoon，汇报情况。”Stacker通过指挥台发出询问。  
“我们不确定是否击中了它……见鬼……”  
“……”  
“Crimson Typhoon？”  
“……”  
信号中断了。  
Raleigh看见海面上有什么一闪，幽暗的蓝色的光，随着波纹一圈圈扩散开来。  
“Gipsy Danger，我们丢了Crimson Typhoon的信号，”Tendo语气有点焦急，“你们那儿能看到什么吗？”  
“我们正在走过去。”Raleigh回答。  
短暂光亮之后的海面又恢复了黑暗，探照灯扫过的晃荡的水面也正在逐渐平静。  
“屏幕上也看不到怪兽了，”Tendo说，“你们得小心，这状况我从没见过。”  
等他们走近Crimson Typhoon所在的位置时，暗红色的机甲正一动不动地站在夜幕里，所有的指示灯都熄灭了，他们只能看见它庞大而安静的影子。  
Raleigh能感觉到Chuck想要再往前走，去查看到底发生了什么，但本能告诉他不应该这么做，于是他们停住了脚步。  
“Gipsy Danger，Crimson Typhoon的情况如何？”Stacker说。  
“好像失去了驱动力，可能电路被破坏了。”Raleigh回答。  
“我们先找目标。”Chuck向指挥室补充，一边四下张望，寻找敌人的踪迹。  
这片海域此刻就像个狩猎场，失去雷达指示的他们只能屏息依靠五官观察，知道有只怪兽正在他们身边拖着长长的巨尾游弋，潜伏在水面之下，随时有可能对他们发动袭击。海面依旧没有动静，四周一片死寂。Raleigh能听见自己或是Chuck的心跳声。  
炮弹已经蓄能完毕，只是目标迟迟未出现。  
连线那头的指挥室也安静下来，与他们一起等待不知会以什么方式发起的袭击。  
背后响起水声的瞬间Raleigh下意识地回头看——庞大的黑影正扑向他们，蓝光一闪而过，随即就有什么东西刺入了机甲后背，伴随着噼里啪啦的火花声，突如其来的剧痛扯住Raleigh的身体，接着他就意识到这疼痛不是来自于自己，而是他身边的人。  
被刺穿的是后背，只要反手抓牢怪兽，将它背起来，往前摔出去就能解除危机。比起之前的对手，这只怪兽体型并不算太大。  
Raleigh心里和Chuck一样清楚他们此刻该做什么。但是他停在操作舱中央，突然无法动弹，感觉自己失去了力气。一瞬间Stacker焦急的询问、背后怪兽的压迫感、眼前Gipsy Danger被修整得焕然一新的操作舱都像潮水般褪去了，取而代之，一个无比真实的幻影攫住了他。他往自己的右边看，看到的不是Chuck，而是Yancy。  
操作舱内部全是断裂的金属与脱落的电线，火花四溅。从Gipsy Danger被硬生生拽掉的右臂处他看见了暴风雨的浑浊天空，还有那只一直出现在他噩梦里的怪兽，正张着布满利齿的嘴，发出令他耳膜震痛的嘶吼。  
Raleigh知道下一步它会做什么，但他太渺小了，无法阻止，他只知道自己在发抖，像个弱不禁风的孩子。  
有人在身后叫他，那声音微弱得像是来自另一个世界，而Yancy就要离开他了，他已经预感到那可怖的、超出任何人承受范围的痛苦和恐惧，他赶忙用双手环抱住自己，缩成一团，闭上眼睛，仿佛这样就能减轻即将袭来的痛楚。  
然后他的身体自己行动了起来。他不知道发生了什么，但他的右手扭向后方，紧紧抓住了什么东西，那东西挣扎起来，整个世界都在晃动。他惊喘着睁开眼睛，Knifehead不见了，Yancy不见了，尖锐的疼痛刺着他的脊背，他听见Chuck吃痛的呻吟。  
“Raleigh，”Tendo大声喊着他的名字，“你现在能听到我了吗，Raleigh？”  
“恩。”他喘着气回答，将左手也往后探，和Chuck一起使力扛起身后拼命扭动的怪兽，将它重重摔了出去。  
  
  
Stacker站在指挥室里，将双手背在身后，神情严肃地看着Raleigh。  
“明天起Herc会回到一线，”Stacker说，“你立刻停止驾驶。”  
Chuck背上流着血，坐在一旁接受简单包扎，听到Stacker的话时抬头看Raleigh，Raleigh侧过脸去，没有回应。  
  
晚上有人来敲门。Raleigh从床上爬起来，走到门边，从猫眼里看到Chuck的脸。  
他打开门让他进来，自己坐回床上。  
Chuck关上门，站在门边看他。  
等了一会儿之后Chuck也没说话，Raleigh感到有些焦躁。  
“我明早有个心理评估。”他瞥了眼墙上的时钟，对Chuck说。  
他想他表达得很清楚，此刻他想一个人待着。  
但Chuck只是“唔”了一声，并没有转身离开，而是伸手抓住自己的T恤下摆，抬臂将它脱掉，随手扔在了地面。  
当Chuck走近时，Raleigh看见他腰侧的绷带上还渗着血。

10.  
  
  
Chuck知道自己已经来不及后悔了。他站在Raleigh的房间里，脚下扔着皱成一团的T恤。  
Raleigh的视线正停在他从后背一直缠绕到腰间的绷带上。  
他咬了咬牙，开始解自己的皮带搭扣。  
暴露在空气里的皮肤因为寒冷而起了疙瘩，他脱得只剩一条拳击短裤，站在那儿，看向Raleigh。  
Raleigh还是没说话。  
Chuck希望他能做点什么，给点回应，除了沉默之外的回应，就像Drift的时候，就像他们在格斗场上的时候，一个眼神、点头或者笑容，他鼓足勇气站在那儿，而今天刚与他一同并肩战斗，读取过彼此思想的人只是坐在床沿，对他的举动无动于衷，把自己缩回了厚重的壳里。  
他不喜欢看见Raleigh这副模样，一想到过去的五年里这家伙大概都是这副模样，Chuck就觉得受不了。  
他往Raleigh走过去，停在他面前。  
“我想待在这儿，”Chuck开口，“如果你不摇头，我就当你同意了。”  
说完他就俯身去吻他一言不发的搭档，将手搭在对方肩上。弯腰的动作牵扯到了后背肌肉，使得伤口随之疼痛起来，但Chuck不在乎。  
不管Raleigh能不能明白，他不会对任何人像这次一样让步了。  
  
他努力而耐心地用舌尖撬着Raleigh的双唇。  
整个过程漫长无比。在Raleigh终于抬起手回应般揽住他后颈时，他因为紧张和喜悦而轻轻发抖。  
紧闭的柔软嘴唇随之微启开来，将他的舌头迎进去，里面更加温暖，像是燃着团火焰。Chuck急切地探过牙龈和齿列，进到更深处，缠绕住对方湿滑的舌头，其间因为不得要领还磕碰了几次牙齿。  
嘴唇分开之后Chuck大口喘着气，接着就直起身体，动手褪掉短裤，在Raleigh身边坐下，自己躺了下去，分开双腿，伸手往自己的后面探。碰到入口时Chuck咬住下唇，因为这感觉相当古怪。他试着将自己的指尖探进去，却感受到了紧窒而干涩的肌肉的阻力。  
当Chuck因为疼痛而皱起眉时，Raleigh也皱眉看着他。于是Chuck停下了手上的动作——天知道，从没有人告诉过他该怎么做，他只有几本塞在枕头底下的色情杂志和几张Tendo清理杂物时送给他的老旧光碟，他知道接下来是怎么回事，他得扩张好自己才能让Raleigh进来，但他想要的人却只是对他皱着眉。他不知道问题出在哪里，或许Raleigh真的只想一个人静静，而他还张着腿躺在对方床上，试图将一只手指头往自己身体里塞，这真他妈尴尬透了。  
他应该立刻穿上衣服离开这鬼地方，结束这次糟糕至极的尝试。  
时机是错的，邀请是错的，一切都是错的，Chuck想着，伸手抓起身边属于Raleigh的被褥，试图先遮盖住自己，仿佛这样就能同时遮掩住他所犯下的羞耻错误。  
而Raleigh低下头来吻他。  
一只手随即覆住了他因为刚才的吻而半勃的阴茎。  
灵活的手指圈住他，开始律动起来，温暖而粗糙的触感令他立刻低吟出了声——这比他自己对着杂志偷偷自慰要刺激太多，比起他想着Raleigh用口腔裹住自己也简直舒服一万倍。  
Chuck觉得自己真应该早点试试这个。  
嘴唇沿着下巴滑下去，经过他的喉结和锁骨，舔过胸口的紧实肌肉，接着含住他已经挺立的乳粒，坚硬的牙齿碾磨起他柔嫩的敏感部位，于是他听见自己又开始呻吟。  
“Raleigh……”他叫着对方的名字，想让这家伙咬得轻一点，手里的速度放慢一点——电流正沿着他的脊柱乱窜，使得大腿内侧的肌肉都在痉挛。  
Chuck不知道自己呻吟得有多大声，但他知道房间的铁门隔音效果不怎么理想，他可不想第二天接受所有人了然于心的视线洗礼。  
伏在他胸口的人压根没理会他，只是放开了已经变得红肿的一边，用舌尖故意拨弄了下另一侧乳头。  
“操。”Chuck吸了口气，随即骂出声来。  
  
抵达高潮的等待漫长得像一个世纪，又短暂得像火花的一瞬。对于持续挑逗着他的人，Chuck几乎用上了自己所有能用上的脏字眼——只是含混地咒骂而已，其间夹杂着断断续续的喘息，他知道这听起来半点威胁力也没有，真正有用的是行动，但他舍不得拉开揉搓着自己涨得发痛的阴茎的那只手，他甚至还想要它停留得再久一点。  
然后Chuck从床头扯了张纸胡乱擦拭溅在小腹上的精液，躺在那儿喘气，直到他注意到Raleigh在牛仔裤拉链下鼓胀着的部位。他将纸揉成一团扔到地上，支着胳膊翻了个身，跪在床上，再次打开自己。  
第二次让步，Chuck想，不会再有第三次了，如果这家伙还不明白的话。  
这次他没等太久。手指隔着绷带轻柔地抚摸过他的后背，经过他的侧腰，在他刚因为发痒而想躲开时滑进他的臀瓣之间。  
他能感到小心翼翼地落在背后伤口上的吻，以及同时顶进他身体里的、不知道被什么濡湿过的指节。  
  
等感觉到自己已经被完完全全地准备好之后，Chuck伸出手，往后摸到Raleigh滚热的阴茎，将自己凑上去，往后压，让那根东西整根没入身体里，将他满满地撑开，直到他的大腿根抵住Raleigh的大腿。接着他喘了口气，适应了下它在肠道内的感觉，开始摆动身体，用Raleigh的阴茎操起自己——他曾经想过如果Raleigh这样对待他会如何，现在不过是换了个位置，反正Raleigh看不到他此刻红着的脸和渴望的表情。  
听见背后同样加重的喘息时Chuck紧缩着叫了声Raleigh的名字，Raleigh嗯了一声，将手扶在他腰上将他固定住，开始一下下地撞击他。  
他知道这家伙没敢太用力，大概是因为顾虑到自己的伤势，但光这感觉就已经足够了。  
尽管通感也是连接他们的方式之一，Chuck觉得自己更喜欢这个，就像喜欢机甲和战斗，喜欢在训练场上流着汗的感觉，交流可以如此简单直接，他已经完全被操开了，又湿又软，觉得自己下一秒就会化成一滩水，干脆都不再去抑制什么呻吟。  
随他去吧，Chuck想，就让所有人都知道他和Raleigh在一起。  
尤其是Mako。  
然后他伸手摘掉了脖子上的狗牌，因为它一直在胸口来回晃着，有点碍事。  
  
  
Herc站在Chuck的房间门口，敲着门。  
他准备查看下Chuck的伤势。如果太严重的话，明天他想取消训练。  
  
没有人来为Herc开门。  
他又站了一会儿，才想起来自己或许应该去甲板上找找——大概Chuck又带着Max出去溜达了，哪怕受了伤，这小子也没有半点好好休息的自觉。  
在他转身准备离开的时候，房间里传来些动静。他回过头，仔细侧耳倾听，发现那是Max。  
被主人关在房间里的斗牛犬用爪子推着门板，发出细细的呜咽声。  
Herc重新凑近，蜷起指节，磕了磕门。  
“嘿，Max，”他低声说，“我想你只能等等了，我也帮不了你。”

11.  
  
在他所熟悉的梦境里，海是寒冷的，幽黯而孤独，好在这次疼痛已经消失了，洋流包裹住躯体向前漂浮，他也不知道自己正向着哪里去，最终又会停止在哪里。  
天应该已经亮了，阳光应该已经落在海面上，又是个碎银般闪烁着的早晨，他应该醒过来，叫Yancy也赶快起床，然后洗脸刷牙穿好衣服赶快去餐厅拿两杯咖啡，占个靠窗的座位——Yancy不喜欢加奶和糖，他可受不了，苦得要命。  
  
Raleigh从梦中睁开眼睛。  
并没有早晨的太阳投进窗户里，这是个没有窗户的房间，四下一片昏暗与寂静，只有压在他胳膊上的人发出均匀的呼吸声。这张床对于两个人来说太窄了，Chuck正将脑袋压在他发麻的胳膊上，整个身体都紧紧贴着他，而他的脊背已经抵着墙壁。  
他低头仔细打量Chuck。熟睡着的人有张无害的脸，没有他所熟悉的傲慢表情，也不带任何攻击性，温顺得令人感到不习惯——这个浑身是刺的家伙只是沉沉地睡着，还将一只手环在他的腰间，像是把他当成了放大版的Max。  
真他妈好极了，Raleigh想，瞧瞧你做了什么。先在战斗的时候失准，然后还把受伤的搭档搞上了床。这可不是工地酒吧里来搭讪的什么陌生人，而是Chuck，他的队友，年轻的机甲驾驶者，Herc的儿子。  
昨天当这家伙俯下身来吻他时，Raleigh从他认真的吻里读到了安慰，在自己快被毫无来由的愤怒和回忆淹没的时刻。所以他现在和Chuck挤在张硬邦邦的窄床上，而衣服都被扔在地上。  
他知道这件事非常不合适，包括之前的全部——事情从那天在Chuck房间里就开始偏离正轨，他只不过是想找个办法制住这个好胜心强得过头的家伙，利用自己已知的一点小小优势，并且在那一刻也占得了绝对上风，而接下来的发展就超出了他的控制——或许他自己根本就无心要去控制。  
Raleigh感受着胳膊上沉甸甸的重量，觉得自己已经很久没有如此安心过。  
有些早晨他总是在噩梦中惊醒，爬起来面对空无一人的房间，后背和额头全是汗。而此时另一个人的体温和呼吸声令他感到安稳，哪怕他知道这并不合适。  
等床头的时钟指向六点的时候他应该敲敲这家伙的脑袋，叫他起床，然后穿衣洗漱，再去餐厅占个座位，倒上两杯咖啡。  
是迈步的时候了。Raleigh想。爱你面前的人，哪怕他是个麻烦。一切都会是个麻烦，但除了死亡，没什么解决不了的事情。  
然后他将下巴抵在Chuck硬得戳人的头发上，又睡着了。  
  
  
Chuck出现在餐厅里的时候低着头，头发跟没梳过一样乱糟糟的。  
走在他身后的Max似乎也有些心不在焉，垂着尾巴，默默地跟着主人。  
Raleigh已经坐在靠墙的位置上，桌上放着两份配餐。Chuck走过去坐在他对面，将Max抱到长凳上，塞给它一块火腿。  
Mako经过时担忧地看着Raleigh，走过来聊了几句，接着顺便询问了Chuck的伤势，Chuck只是抬头望了她一眼。  
  
晚些时候Herc端着餐盘坐到了他俩身边。  
“只是个常规评估，”坐下之后Herc举起咖啡喝了一口，对Raleigh说，“我相信你能通过。”  
Raleigh点了点头，将面包塞进嘴里。  
“伤好之前你先别勉强训练，”Herc又转头看Chuck，“下次袭击的间隔时间大概会更短，你得休息。”  
“唔。”Chuck盯着盘子里半焦的煎鸡蛋回答。  
  
例会上Hermann为在场的人讲了新的推算结果，用他那写得密密麻麻的黑板。  
“开始的时候怪兽进攻的间隔是24周，然后是12周，6周，接着是间隔4周，而上一次的袭击只隔了两周时间。”Hermann用粉笔敲着黑板，发出令人烦躁的咔哒声，“这就是说两周之内还会有袭击，而且可能是两只怪兽同时发起。”  
Stacker看向Herc，Herc回以理解的眼神。  
“通道会保持开启吗？”Stacker问。  
“理想状态下，攻击的数量越多，通道会越稳定。”Hermann回答。  
  
晚上Herc在回房间之前又去敲了对面Chuck的房门，任务临近了，他想要确认下一次通感时候没有什么会影响到他们之间的同步率，哪怕他一直避免和Chuck谈这些，他也根本不知道从何说起。  
回应他的是Max的挠门声。  
Herc又在门口站了一会儿，才往回走，推开自己沉重的房门。  
就让Chuck再瞒一阵子，做些他这个年纪的人应该做的事情，Herc坐在桌前想，因为连他自己都不确定这样的生活还能持续多久。怪兽会来袭，通道会敞开，核弹已经装备在Striker Eureka上，他们只有四台机甲，和一次极其不确定的机会。

 

12.  
  
基地的人们从不庆祝圣诞节，也不庆祝新年，他们唯一会鼓掌欢呼的时刻是又一只怪兽被消灭。生命墙的工地上也同样，大家纪念又一年逝去的方式是在那天晚上给自己多叫两杯啤酒，喝得醉醺醺地爬上床。  
Chuck还记得很久以前的新年，客厅角落里还会有圣诞树，Herc会休假回家，给他和Angela各带一份礼物。之后的每一年他还是会收到礼物，玩具，机甲模型，然后是一年份的军事杂志，Max也是在某一年新年出现的，它大概是他最喜欢的一份。  
当然他从没有再说过谢谢，也没有回赠过任何东西，没有什么礼物能够弥补他所失去的人，哪怕她也同样是Herc所失去的。  
  
电视屏幕里播着早间新闻，即使是在接连不断的怪兽袭击中，普通人们也没有忘了要庆祝新年。内陆依旧有亮灯和倒数，依旧有烟花和礼炮，仿佛这是告别旧年的必不可少的仪式。  
Chuck看了会屏幕里闪烁着的新年倒计时牌，弯腰去翻自己的床底。  
纸箱里还有三罐狗罐头，够给Max加一顿新年餐。靠墙角处还有个纸箱，从悉尼搬到这儿来之后就从没拆封过。  
他将纸箱拖出来，拿了把剪刀剪开透明胶纸，里面是些他舍不得丢掉的旧东西——家庭相簿和闻起来已经有些霉味的礼物，里面甚至还有台Gipsy Danger的模型——Herc知道他对自己没能赶上驾驶它的机会而耿耿于怀，只不过这份错误的礼物让Chuck感到更加不甘。  
Max凑过来嗅了嗅这些老古董，朝Chuck汪了一声，Chuck伸手揉了揉它的脑袋。  
“好孩子，”他说，“新年快乐，晚上给你加罐头吃。”  
  
晚上Chuck没能准时回来，因为袭击警报响了，正如Hermann预测的一样，是双重事件。  
基地派出了包括Striker Eureka在内的三部机甲，而Raleigh被留在指挥室里，直到他们失去了Crimson Typhoon和Cherno Alpha。Stacker派出了Gipsy Danger，由Raleigh和Mako共同驾驶。  
新年的凌晨时分他们回到基地，伤痕累累，四台机甲只回来了两台。  
没有人欢呼，没有人祝彼此新年快乐，大家都沉默着，直到得到去休息的命令。  
  
Chuck扶着Herc走回房间——为了支援Cherno Alpha他们受了一记重创，Herc转身用右侧身体挡住了袭击。  
这是自己收到过的最特别的一份新年礼物，Chuck想，他大概一辈子也不会忘记。  
Raleigh和Mako的状况比他们好些，Mako扭伤了手腕，而Raleigh在落地时撞伤了后脑，回来之后就缠上了绷带。  
Chuck将Herc扶回房间里，一句话都没说。  
在这种时刻他也没有必要去解释那些不值得一提的东西，Herc都看到了，一切都在他的脑袋里。比起令他觉得尴尬的私生活，他们有太多更应该关注的事情——两台机甲怎么去炸毁通道？下一次袭击是什么时候？同伴们是否还有生还的可能？Herc再次受伤后还有谁能与他共同驾驶？  
这是Chuck所经历过的最混乱的一个新年，当他回到房间里的时候，Max饥肠辘辘地跑过来舔他的手心。于是他打开抽屉，拿出准备好的罐头，给Max装满狗盆，看着它大口吃起来。  
等Max心满意足地填饱肚子之后Chuck才去冲了个热水澡，将身上的汗和不知道是Herc还是他自己的血迹清洗干净。然后他擦干头发，从柜子里翻了件T恤套上，看了眼时间，往门口走。  
Max看见他要开门，立刻跑到他脚边。  
他蹲下来把它抱进怀里，安慰般地揉了它两下，对它说了声抱歉。  
凌晨三点半，新的一年刚刚开始，有些人已经无法看到明天的日出，这次只是恰好不是他们。  
他想去看Raleigh一眼，或许和他聊两句，询问下他的伤，当然他不会承认在通讯中听见Gipsy Danger遇险时自己被揪紧的心情，他从不为别人担心。  
  
所有房间门都紧闭着，包括空了的那几间。  
Chuck有点后悔没有穿上夹克，今天的走道里格外冷。  
他敲了几下Raleigh的房门，没有人来应，于是他站在门口继续敲，得到的依旧是沉寂。  
然后Chuck放弃了。  
他将双手抱在胸口，往通向甲板的楼梯道走，伸手推开舱门。  
  
月光带着寒意洒在他肩上，除了海浪规律地拍打着甲板，四下平静得好像今晚什么都没发生过。  
有人倚在靠海的栏杆上回头看他，他也看到了他们，Gipsy Danger今天的驾驶者，Raleigh和Mako。  
Chuck站在那儿没有再往前走，面朝着他们。  
他不知道自己此刻是什么表情，总之不会是开心。战斗后的疲倦和失败的不甘之外，他突然意识到自己这些天的所作所为，除了性，他没有得到过任何回应，而他却默认这一切是双方的，现在想起来乐观得有点可笑。  
Mako睁大眼睛往前走了一步，像是要对他说些什么，但Chuck先一步转过身，想回到走道里，他能听见自己砰咚砰咚的心跳声，他想重重地甩上门。  
一只手从身后拉住了他的胳膊，将他往回拽，他用手肘往后猛地一顶作为回击，但随即就被身后的人钳制住另一只手臂，短暂地失去了重心，往后倾倒下去。他感到自己的后背抵在另一个人的怀里，于是他更用力地挣扎起来，以自己的体重往后压，尝试将对方撞在墙壁上。他成功了，只听见Raleigh吃痛的呻吟，擒着他的手松开了些，但当他好不容易挣脱开想往前走的时候，却又被绊住了脚踝，重重地摔倒在地。  
Mako在一旁急切地劝着他们“别这样”，但Raleigh已经趁势压在他身上，按住他的手腕，他没法动弹。  
他倒在地上瞪着Raleigh的脸，如果眼神也能作为武器的话，Raleigh大概得死一万次。  
Raleigh也瞪着他，看起来有点生气。  
Chuck不知道这家伙又在气什么，凭什么生气，他只能等着落下的拳头，无论它砸在什么部位，他需要一点疼痛来砸醒自己，从这个糟糕透顶的梦里。但Raleigh随即就朝他俯下身来，堵住了他正准备骂出声来的嘴唇。  
Chuck僵住了片刻，然后立即摇着头想要从这个吻中挣脱开，坚硬的金属甲板刮得他的后脑勺生疼。  
他觉得又愤怒又羞耻，被人制服在地上，吻着，在另一个人面前。  
“我先走了，”Mako仓皇的声音从身后传来，“下次再问你。”  
“Chuck，如果有什么误会我很抱歉。”脚步在门口停住，Mako补充了一句。  
门被打开又关上，甲板上只剩下了他们俩。Chuck依旧躺在地上，觉得自己的下唇有点痛，大概在挣扎时磕出了血。压着他胳膊的手变得轻了些，他张开嘴，那条温暖的舌头立刻溜进他嘴里。  
压制的姿态不知何时改为了拥抱，他能感觉到自己在Raleigh的怀里变得柔软下来，像只被拔了獠牙的动物。  
新年快乐，Chuck干脆闭上眼睛，吸住在他口腔里游弋的舌头，自暴自弃地对自己说。

13.  
  
Chuck觉得自己一定是傻了，Raleigh也觉得自己一定是疯了——半夜里他跪在甲板上，用手肘抵着冰冷的地面支撑住自己，在带着咸味的寒风中反复亲吻身下的人，将手探进对方T恤里，抚摸柔软织物下起伏的肌肉和冰凉的皮肤，急切得仿佛这是他第一次和人做爱。  
这之前Chuck脸上失望与被羞辱的神情令他同样感到难受，他一点也不想让他误会或失望，让他觉得他对于自己只是个备用品。相反的，他想告诉Chuck当自己站在指挥室里看着Striker Eureka被击中时有多么担心，想告诉他在任务结束之后他计划去悉尼看看，如果Chuck决定回去服役的话。他将手指挤进Chuck松松垮垮的运动裤里，握住他的阴茎。  
奇怪自己为什么没早点意识到，Raleigh让Chuck吸吮着他的舌头，用力地，开始时他甚至有点嫉妒这家伙——走着一条顺畅的路，横冲直撞不计后果，又自信又年轻，而他自己再也回不去那样的状态了——或许正是因为他将自己封闭了太久，几乎都忘了自己还有去接受并爱一个人的可能性。  
可惜现在这个状态他没法说清楚，他连气都喘不过来，再晚点也没关系。  
当这个由自己发起的粗暴的吻结束之后，Raleigh揉了揉同样被磕破的嘴唇，往后挪了些，低头含住对方已经勃起的阴茎。  
他意识到这是个错误的场合，也是个错误的时刻，但他不介意自己偶尔跟Chuck一样脑袋发热。  
  
整个过程中Raleigh不记得自己的牙齿碰到了多少次对方最柔嫩的部位，他尽力想把它吞得深一些，而在这方面他也没多少经验，好在Chuck似乎也不怎么介意，甚至很快就揪住他的头发，在射精时发出压低的呻吟。甲板上除了风和海浪没有其他动静，所以呻吟声显得格外清晰，Raleigh觉得这诱人极了，像是催促和邀请，然后他动手去脱Chuck的长裤，将手指抵在入口，按着那圈缩紧的肌肉。他连扩张的耐心都快没有了，只想快点进去。  
“等等，”Chuck抓住他的手腕，声音带着刚刚高潮过的沙哑，“这里太冷。”  
  
  
这次他们进了Chuck的房间。  
房间的主人将床上的脏衣服和旧杂志都一股脑推到了地上，接着自己躺了上去。在进入Chuck暖和的身体时Raleigh觉得自己闻到了臭袜子和放久了的食物的味道，等Chuck抬腿圈住他的腰，他就又忘了这件事情。  
但接下来打断他们的是Max。当Chuck适应了体内的阴茎后，Raleigh加快了速度，每一次都重重顶进去，被反复捣弄着敏感点的家伙又开始呻吟，而原本只是蹲在一边盯着他俩的Max突然紧张地站直身体吠起来，像是在警告Raleigh。  
“住嘴，Max。”Chuck扭头教训自己的狗，有点无可奈何。  
他俩甚至还保持着连接的姿态，这在Max眼里大概跟打架无异。  
Chuck先笑出声来，Raleigh随即低头吻了下他因为笑容而堆挤出酒窝的脸颊。  
“我想你得叫得小声点。”他贴在Chuck耳边笑着说。  
  
新年的第一个早晨Chuck是枕在Raleigh的胸口醒来的。  
穿好衣服时他依旧觉得困得要命。  
“我去找我老爹，你先去餐厅。”他对着镜子用手胡乱抓了两下头发，回头对Raleigh说。  
  
晚上Chuck约了Raleigh在甲板见面。  
这次他在T恤外面套了件夹克——印着他怪兽记录的那一件，将Raleigh拽到最远的栏杆边，让他从后面上他，在他插入的时候夹紧身体，最后他被翻过来，背抵住铁栏，双腿架在Raleigh肩上，不得不反手抓牢栏杆以防自己被撞得掉进海里去。  
漫长而激烈的性爱结束后他们用T恤胡乱擦拭掉精液和汗水，穿好被揉皱的衣服，然后又再并肩站了一会儿，看着黑漆漆的海面。  
交谈似乎是多余的。  
Raleigh将手搭在Chuck的肩膀上，将他揽向自己，知道他们将要面对的是什么，以及该如何珍惜此刻。  
  
  
  
 _尾声_  
  
  
  
Chuck穿好了防护服，将头盔抓在手上，跟Stacker并肩往前走。  
数个月来的计划将在今天被实施，这也是他作为机甲驾驶者最重要的一天，或许也是他人生中最重要的一天。他们将深入通道，以两台机甲面对一整个怪兽的地盘，将它们的路堵死，让人们从此能够安心度过每一个新年。  
  
Herc在他身后，Max也一样。他知道他们还在看着自己，但他没有再回头。  
告别说一声就足够了。他喜欢这个世界，哪怕自己总是对它摆出一副不屑的神情——他还想回来，所以告别说一声就足够了，这并不是永别。  
何况还有Raleigh会和他一起作战，还有其他人。Chuck侧过头看了Stacker一眼，希望他不要介意等会在通感中见到的情形。  
  
然后他戴上了头盔，迈进了操作舱，将脚踏在属于自己的位置上。  
  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
---


End file.
